


Gifts

by MiniNephthys



Category: 1bitHeart (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4934743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toukai rejects some gifts from Nanashi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifts

One of the things Toukai has learned about Nanashi: he will give you literally anything as a gift without a hint of embarrassment or shame.

Toukai finds it hard to refuse gifts, in general. If they’re something someone spent money or effort on hoping he would like it, he feels bad just flatly rejecting it. He’s accumulated a considerable pile of stuff he’ll never use this way.

Nanashi’s gifts, though…

“Nanashi, when I said you needed to be kept on a leash to keep you out of trouble, I didn’t actually intend for you to go out and buy a collar and leash.” Toukai turns the box over in his hands. It looks like it’s reasonably high quality, not that he has much experience with the product...

“You need to be more careful what you say,” says Nanashi, straight-faced. “How was I supposed to know you weren’t serious?”

“Applying even a tiny portion of your brain would be enough.” Sighing, Toukai pushes the box back towards him. “I won’t accept this. Return it unopened.”

“Sex stores don’t usually take returns. Kind of the nature of the business, you know?” Still, Nanashi takes the box back. “And I was hoping you’d like it, too…”

* * *

Toukai stares at the ‘World’s Best Dad’ coffee mug for a few seconds before glaring at Nanashi. “No.”

“It doesn’t say you’re anyone’s dad in particular,” says Nanashi. He takes a step back as Toukai continues to glower at him. “You’re a good dad, that’s undisputed.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Toukai says, twitching. “I don’t want it from you.”

“What if I give it to Misane and she gives it to you?” Nanashi asks.

“Just take your mug back and get out!”

* * *

“What would I even do with a bikini?” Toukai asks, eyebrows raised. He’s too baffled to be mad about this one.

“I hadn’t thought that far!” Nanashi puzzles over the question for a moment. “You could see if it fits you?”

Toukai waits for him to laugh, but no, that seems to be a serious suggestion. “...even if it did, I would never wear it. Return it and apologize to the store clerk for wasting their time.”

“Okaaay.”

* * *

“Can you explain to me why you thought I’d want a year’s subscription to a fashion magazine?” Toukai asks, rubbing his forehead.

“Oh, that one’s easy!” says Nanashi. “You’re really ridiculously handsome!”

That’s… a little flattering, even from the person whose opinion he cares about the least. “Thank you, but I still don’t have much interest in clothes.”

Nanashi’s face falls. “Not at all?”

“Not at all. Please cancel it, I don’t need more mail to recycle.”

“Okay...” Nanashi frowns at the floor intensely. “I don’t want to annoy you.”

“...Have you actually been trying to get me things you thought I’d like this whole time?” Toukai asks.

Nanashi looks up at him, near-pouting. “Of course I have! All of them, and you didn’t take a single one! I can’t get you practical gifts because you just buy anything you need, and I’ve tried getting you sentimental gifts, and you won’t take anything! How am I supposed to make you happy if you just reject everything?”

Toukai is stunned for a second. “...First of all, I don’t know what gave you the impression that giving me things was the way to make me happy, but...”

“It works like that with everyone I’ve ever made friends with, though,” says Nanashi, sounding honestly bewildered.

“But,” Toukai repeats, “I’d rather you just listened to what I say and stopped doing the things that drive me up the wall. You don’t have to spend any money.”

“...it’s that easy?”

Toukai smiles. “It’s that easy.”

Nanashi beams back at him. “I’ll do my best!”


End file.
